Kagome's New Neighbor
by Lirael1
Summary: Inuyasha's reincarnation has moved in next door to Kagome! And SHE travels back to Sengoku Jidai with Kagome to help find the jewel shards.
1. The New Owner of the Forest of Inuyasha

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my second Inu fic, and it's less fluff/drama than my last one. The story starts out in Sengoku Jidai when Kagome's about to go home to take a test. Not much more I can say without ruining the 1st chapter, so read on!!!!!**  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, etc. but I own Anzu!!!! She's MY character!!!!! Muhahahahaha!!!! *Oops!* Got carried away. (Lirael blushes)  
  
And if you're not back in 24 hours, I'm going to your time and dragging you back here! Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, 24 hours, Kagome replied shoving her stuff in her pack. Don't worry! Inuyasha was glaring at her in disbelief, Geez, don't you even trust me even a little bit?  
  
Good question. Inuyasha was convinced he'd have to drag her back to Sengoku Jidai, just like he had many times before.  
  
Bring me back something good! Shippo shouted.  
  
And don't forget to get those -whad'ya call Sango asked.  
  
Kagome replied automatically.  
  
Yeah, I want to see them, don't forget! Sango reminded her friend.  
  
I won't. See you guys later! Kagome smiled and jumped down the well.  
  
  


~*~  


We have new neighbors now, Kagome-chan, Kagome's mother told the young girl as she served breakfast, Some one moved into that tree house in the forest.  
  
The tree house that belongs to the owners of the forest? Kagome asked. The owners of the forest near her house, known as the forest of Inuyasha in Sengoku Jidai, had never bothered to actually live in the little house up in one of the trees on the property.  
  
Your grandpa and Souta tell me it's a girl around your age. They said her parents aren't with her, though.  
  
Why would some one my age move anywhere without their mom and dad?  
  
I don't know, but she sure did. I don't think that little house would fit more than one person anyway. Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the kitchen clock, Kagome, you'd better hurry or you'll be late to school! Oh, and why don't you visit our new neighbor when you get back home if you're so curious?  
  
'K, sure, see you later, mom! Kagome ate her last bit of toast and sprinted out the door.  
  
  


~*~  


Eight periods and on bus ride later, Kagome was on her way through the ancient forest to a little house located in on of the larger trees. Two flights of steps off the ground, the tiny green house (painted to match the foliage) rested on the lowest branch.  
  
_I bet Inuyasha would like a house like this,_ Kagome thought as she climbed the stairs to the door, _He's always up in a tree.  
  
_Kagome knocked on the door. some one answered from inside the house.  
  
Konichiwa, what can I do for you? an exasperated young girl with shoulder-length black hair cut similarly to Inuyasha's (except shorter) and dark brown eyes answered the door.  
  
Uh, hi! I'm Higurashi Kagome. I live over in the shrine, next door you could say.  
  
Yukimura Anzu. You came because your grandfather and little brother couldn't get enough information about me from just spying. It wasn't a question.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, Uh, not really, mostly my own curiosity.  
  
Come in, sit down, whad'ya wanna know? Anzu grumbled.  
  
Kagome took a seat on the couch, while Anzu sat cross-legged on the bed and crossed her arms.  
  
_What an Inuyasha-like pose!_ Kagome thought. Well, um, where are you going to school?  
  
No where yet. At least not until those stupid bakas from the government come along and tells me I have to.  
  
Won't your parents care if you go to school or not?  
  
No, they're dead.  
  
So you're here all alone?  
  
Yeah, well, they decided I'm old enough to look after myself and too old far a foster home, but not old enough to keep the bakas from the government from looking in on me' every month.  
  
Oh. Where did you move from?  
  
West of here. A pretty big, old estate. It used to be the castle' where the Lord of the Western lands' lived, but that was hundreds of years ago.  
  
Why didn't you stay living there?  
  
Those bastards said that it had to pay for expenses' and kept it themselves. They made it into a museum and sent me here cuz it was the on;y other property we owned. Every time she mentioned the government, Anzu made a nasty face.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
For what? You're just some nosy neighbor who came here for the sole purpose of finding out as much about my life as you could so that you could go home and tell your family and eventually blab it all over Tokyo.  
  
No I wasn't. You know, you remind me of someone. _Of Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought, _Is it possible that Kikyo wasn't the only one to be reincarnated?_  
  
And what poor soul would that be? Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
A friend of mine. From a long time ago Kagome answered subtly.  
  
Oh. What are you looking at me funny for? Anzu shot out.  
  
No reason, Kagome dismissed the question, Hey i want you to come someplace with me tomorrow and meet some one. _Kaede would know if she's his reincarnation or not,_ she thought.  
  
Just then, the two girls heard some one stomp up the stairs and kick the door open.  
  
I got impatient and I figured your stupid tests' would be over by now. It was Inuyasha, Come on, Kagome, suddenly he noticed Anzu and his eyes widened, Who're you?  
  
I think that I should be asking that question, as this is my house! Anzu said hotly.  
  
m Inuyasha, like you really needed to know. We're going now! He grabbed Kagome by the arm and proceeded to drag her out the door.  
  
The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was out of the house at the bottom of the stairs on his back, and that other girl was above him in a fighting stance.  
  
I'm a master of martial arts, I'll have you know. So watch it! Anzu glared at Inuyasha.  
  
What the hell was that for? Inuyasha yelled, You can't be human, no human could knock me down two flights of stairs with one kick, martial arts master or not!  
  
Anzu went pale.  
  
  
**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked this one! I'm planning on adding a second chapter sometime soon. (whenever I can squeeze in writing it between work and school) Oh yea, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Hanyous and Lunar Phases

**A/N: Wow! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night! Sorry if you were expecting them to be as long as the first one, but I had to stop before I was finished, and lost my train of thought. But I was able to pick up again enough to start a second chapter!!!  
  
thanx to ginagurl1234, Saro, Starlight and Monkeystarz for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it!   
  
Oh, and Monkeystarz: no, this won't stop me from continuing my other fic, I just thought it would be interesting writing two at once, and I'm sorry that it bothers you that I made the reincarnation a girl, but I'll reassure you that Kagome and Inuyasha were made for each other and Inuyasha only comes to think of the reincarnation as a sister or a good friend (kinda like how he sees Sango.)  
  
well, I don't have ne-thing else to say, so on with the story!**  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. *grumble, grumble* But Anzu sure as hell is!  
  
You can't be human!  
  
_How could he have found out?_ Anzu thought in panic, _It's not a full moon! Wait a minute-_ She glanced at his white hair and dog ears, _Maybe he can tell, having a similar case an' all_  
  
What's the matter with you?! Inuyasha yelled in disgust.  
  
Anzu, what's the matter? Kagome asked in concern.  
  
Anzu just stared at them, like a deer in the headlights. _He doesn't know?! Then, why_  
  
Stupid bitch, move! Inuyasha was growing increasingly pissed off.  
  
Inuyasha, what did you say? Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
All I said was that she couldn't possibly be- Inuyasha froze. _Is she_ He picked up Anzu's scent. (He never bothered to notice earlier.) _She really isn't all human! I can smell some demon in her. She must not want anyone to find out!_  
  
Be what, Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Kagome was completely clueless to everything that had just gone on.  
  
After overcoming his shock, Inuyasha put himself in defense mode. All right, bitch, I'm on to you! he shouted, Reveal yourself before I force you to!  
  
What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Kagome had no idea what he was going on about.  
  
Anzu, however, knew exactly what he meant. I- I can't, she replied trying not to make her voice shake.  
  
What do you mean you can't?! What are you!?!  
  
Inuyasha, Anzu, would you mind cluing me in?  
  
It's not a full moon, Anzu was staring at her feet, I can't reveal myself because I'm-a-hanyou, she mumbled.  
  
Full moon? What's that got to so with anything? Inuyasha asked a little more gently. After hearing what she really was, how could he be mad? She was in the same circumstance as he was.  
  
Kagome, not having extra-sensitive hearing, only heard the first part, What? Of course it's not a full moon! What are you two going on about?!  
  
Anzu started, I guess you're more youkai then I am. You turn into a human at certain phases of the moon, right?  
  
Only at the new moon, Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
And you have this form at all other times?  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
I have my human form at all times except during the full moon.  
  
So what are you, then? Kitsune, Inu-youkai, wolf-youkai  
  
Whatever one you are. At a full moon, I look similar to what you do now, Anzu sighed despairingly.  
  
OH MY GOD! Kagome had finally picked up on their entire conversation, IT ALL FITS!  
  
Anzu and Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
Come on, we've gotta go see Kaede! She'll know for sure! Kagome took off in the direction of the well-house.  
  
KNOW WHAT?! Inuyasha yelled after her. Do you believe in time travel? he turned to face Anzu.  
  
When you grow claws and dog-ears every month, you'll pretty much believe anything is possible, Anzu replied sarcastically.  
  
Right, come on, Inuyasha replied as he led the way to the well-house.  
  
  
**A/N: Yeah, well, if you can't tell, right before that last sentence is where I had to stop. *cough*stupid-junior-band-basketball-game*cough* but fear not! just click on the little arrows at the bottom of the screen! (or if you like reviewing after every chapter, click review!!)**


	3. Confirmations and a Lecherous Houshi

**A/N: Well, not much to say, after all, I already said it! Read on!**  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inu characters, never will. But I will, and always will own Anzu, cuz I made her up!  
  
Kagome yelled as she sprinted across the rice fields, Kaede-sama, you'll never BELIEVE who I think I found!  
  
Kagome-sama, what's your hurry? Miroku was the first to find that Kagome had returned, Who've you found?  
  
No time to explain! Kagome gasped, all out of breath, I have to find Kaede. She's the only one who can tell for sure!  
  
Tell what for sure?! But Miroku was too late. Kagome was already entering the village.  
  
KNOW WHAT, KAGOME!?! A red blur shot past Miroku, obviously following Kagome.  
  
INUYASHA! KAGOME! WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING! A young girl came to an abrupt halt right in front of Miroku. From the way she seemed to appear out of nowhere, she must have been running as fast as Inuyasha.  
  
And who might you be, fair lady? Miroku asked, while eying the girl from head to toe. Unfortunately for him, though, she was wearing pants.  
  
Yukimura Anzu. Do you know -oh, what did Kagome say?- uh, Kaede lives?  
  
Pleased to meet you Miss Yukimura, you may call me Miroku, and I just so happen to know Lady Kaede personally. You came with Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, I assume?  
  
Yeah. Kagome said somethin' about seeing this -Kaede- person about something, Anzu paused and looked around, Wow. He really wasn't kidding when he said time travel.  
  
Since you seem to be a little lost, why don't you allow me to guide you to the Lady Kaede's hut? Miroku swiftly walked over to Anzu and put his hand on her ass.  
  
Anzu turned bright red and repaid Miroku's display of affection with a quick punch to the jaw.  
  
*Sigh* I guess not all girls from Kagome's time are as helpless as she is.  
  
Anzu shot him a quizzical look, Are you showing me how to find Inuyasha and Kagome or not?  
  
Follow me.  
  


~*~  


YOU LOST HER!?! Kagome screeched.  
  
Hey, it wasn't my fault she couldn't keep up! Besides, you were the one who wanted to bring her here in the first place! Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha! Kagome! Calm down! Obviously, ye lost this person ye wanted me to meet somewhere along the way from Kagome's time. Why don't we just retrace your steps until we find her? Kaede replied, the responsible adult who had to take charge, as usual.  
  
Just then, Anzu walked in the door with Miroku on her back. Wow, you really are fast.  
  
Feh! I told you, Anzu smugly stated, Are your ankles always that bad?  
  
Anzu! Good thing Miroku found you! I'm so sorry! I thought that INUYASHA, Kagome glared at the hanyou, was making sue you didn't get lost.  
  
Anzu looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back,   
  
So is this who ye wanted me to meet? Kaede asked rationally.  
  
Oh! Yes, Kaede, this is Yukimura Anzu, Kagome nudged Kaede in the arm, Doesn't she look familiar?  
  
Come to think of it Miroku held his chin and circled Anzu, examining. She looks like  
  
Kaede finished.  
  
Inuyasha asked, thinking Kaede was addressing him.  
  
No, no! She was finishing Miroku's sentence, we think Anzu looks like you! Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Anzu intensely, No way! She's just a lousy ningen!  
  
At least I don't look like a dog ALL the time, fido! Anzu displayed her quick temper.  
  
You do part of the time? Miroku asked.  
  
Do ye look like Inuyasha with claws, dog-ears, white hair, and amber eyes part of the time? asked Kaede.  
  
Yeah, so? Anzu obviously wasn't expecting to come to Sengoku Jidai just to talk a bout her problem'.  
  
Kaede scratched her head.  
  
Fangs too? Miroku asked.  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
Well, that would certainly make it interesting Miroku the hentai was at it again.  
  
Make what interesting, lech? Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Uh, nothing, Miroku blushed and avoided Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
Kagome, I think ye were right, Kaede started, Anzu is the reincarnation of Inuyasha.  
  
  
**A/N: When Miroku says that Kagome is helpless, he is referring to the episode when they first met and he first popped his ever famous pick-up line, and she ran to Inuyasha for protection. Don't forget, if you read it you might as well review it! (Even all you put is one word!) REVIEW!**


	4. Getting To Know You

**A/N: Sorry, it took me a while to post this new chapter, I've been kinda busy (school, work, musical practice, band, etc.) I tried to make it longer, but I warn you, there is no real point to this chapter except to catch all the characters up on background info.  
  
Thank you to sweetalexial, WildfireDreams, Saro, Long Shot, murasaki ayame, Monkeystarz and Krazy Dragon for reviewing my story. By reviewing, you supply vaccination for writer's block!  
  
Monkeystarz: no, you didn't flame me.  
  
Saro: Yes, Anzu can use the well w/out a shard, and I don't know if that person thought I would pair Inu w/ his reincarnation. I think that they thought I was going to break up the whole Kagome/Inuyasha thing by sticking Anzu in there someplace. That last comment was funny! LOL! I think you're right it would be kinda like that!  
  
sweetalexial:no, I'm not going to have the girl version of Inu like Kagome. Both Anzu and Kagome are straight in my story.**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious characters. But Yukimura Anzu is my character! (If ya wanna use her in a fic, just ask, or give ME credit in the disclaimer! hmm interesting idea!)  
  
No way! Anzu shouted, her face growing redder by the minute, There is NO WAY that I am the reincarnation of that jerk, dog-boy!  
  
Baka! You should be HONORED to be the reincarnation of such a powerful person as me! Inuyasha roared back, Unfortunately all of my strength seems to have been lost  
  
You jackass! I could kick your ass any day, any time, anywhere!  
  
We'll just see about that!  
  
Inuyasha! Anzu! Hold your tempers! Kaede stepped between them, Ye two are not to be matched against each other! It would result on catastrophe!  
  
How so? Kagome questioned reasonably, Whenever Kikyo and I fight, nothing much happens.  
  
Kikyo is not the same Kikyo ye were reincarnated from, Kaede replied darkly, Therefore there is no harm in ye fighting Kikyo.  
  
At the mention of Kikyo's name, Inuyasha froze.  
  
Keh! It figures a weakling like you would freeze up at just the mention of some girl's name that you like! Anzu scoffed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. Oh yeah? Well as my reincarnation, you should like her too!  
  
You baka! IM A GIRL!  
  
She does have a point, Miroku smiled, still eying Anzu.  
  
Just then, Sango and Shippo returned from gathering firewood. Oh, Kagome, you're back! Did the fotou-graffs come back yet?  
  
Just call em pictures, Sango, but I didn't get a chance to look. INUYASHA came and got me after only EIGHT hours, Kagome glared at the sill blushing Inuyasha. He was muttering something about himself forgetting Anzu was a girl because she didn't act like one.  
  
I heard that! Anzu yelled.  
  
Who's she?!? Shippo looked at the new girl.  
  
She's Inuyasha's reincarnation. She just moved in next door to me back home. Kagome smiled at Shippo and handed him a huge lollipop that she managed to grab before she went down the well.  
  
She AIN'T my reincarnation, GOT IT?!!  
  
You know, Sango started, She really DOES look like Inuyasha. So I'm sure she's just as good at fighting. Maybe we should have her help us collect the jewel shards and defeat Naraku!  
  
Defeat who?  
  
That's a great idea, Sango!  
  
NO IT'S NOT! SHE AIN'T COMING WITH!  
  
We could always use an extra person who can fight.  
  
She seems nice enough to me  
  
She was obviously destined to help ye defeat Naraku.  
  
Defeat WHO?!?  
  
Kagome had been so busy agreeing with Sango, she forgot to introduce Anzu. I'm sorry, Anzu, that's Sango and this is Shippo. Shippo and Sango, this is Yukimura Anzu.  
  
Pleased to meet you, Anzu.  
  
Yeah, same here! piped Shippo, Hey, do you have a sword too? Cuz both Kagome and Kikyo have bows.  
  
No, haven't got a sword. Sometimes I spar with wooden swords though, Anzu replied thoughtfully.  
  
_Good,_ thought Shippo, _She isn't always mean to me like Inuyasha._  
  
Spar? I thought there were no demons in your time, Miroku stated.  
  
Well, other than whatever the hell I am every full moon, there's none that I know of. I spar for fun and exercise.  
  
Yeah, Anzu says that she's a master of martial arts, Kagome boasted.  
  
Like what the samurai practice? asked Miroku.  
  
**A/N: Sorry if the historical accuracy is wrong. I'm not exactly sure when the samurai came into being, but in my story, they exist.**  
  
Yeah, exactly! Kagome replied.  
  
About five minutes later, after many protests from Inuyasha the group was on their way to where Kagome said the next jewel shard was. Inuyasha was leading with Miroku shortly behind and Sango, Kagome, Anzu, and Shippo brought up the rear.  
  
So, Anzu, since you're going to be traveling with us, why don't we get to know a little more about each other.? Kagome asked, striking up a conversation.  
  
Yeah, that's a good idea! cried Sango, I'll go first: I'm a demon exterminator. I used to come from a whole village of exterminators, but they were all killed by Naraku. I had a dad and a little brother, Kohaku.  
  
OK, my turn: I'm your average fifteen-year-old girl. I go to school, do homework, put up with my family, etcetera. Well, that is until I went looking for my cat Buyo in my family's shrine well. Then Mistress Centipede dragged me down the well, and I ended up here. Here's where I met Kaede, discovered I was her dead older sister Kikyo's reincarnation, and freed Inuyasha from being bound to the God tree. Then, we found the Shikon no Tama in my side and I was made protector of it. Then I accidentally let this crow-thing get a hold of it, and to get it back I accidentally broke it into little shards that we're looking for now. Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
Now it's your turn, Anzu, Sango directed.  
  
OK, well, not much to say about me. I've been training in various fighting since I was old enough to walk and talk. I'm an only child. My parents died. I turn into a hanyou at every full moon.  
  
That's it? What about your hair, it's so pretty, nicer than Inuyasha's! Why do you keep it so short? And who trained you in fighting? It must be somebody really strong. Kagome thought of some random questions to keep the girl going.  
  
My hair? Well, for one, it's easier to fight with it short, and two, I've always had this phobia of this psycho hairdresser ever since I was a little kid. When I was little my hair was about as long as Inuyasha's, but there was this hairdresser at the shop named Yura who was obsessed with my hair. She would always say she wanted to shave it all off to keep it for herself, and one day, she actually tried to do it! So I went home and cut it to my shoulders, and when I went back to the shop, Yura practically mourned over my lost hair and yelled at me for killing it. So I've always kept it short, just in case she comes back. Oh, and I was trained by this guy named Son Goku. He knew a lot of complicated techniques, but he never got around to teaching me them.  
  
Wow, creepy, replied Sango. She was in shock from hearing such a weird story.  
  
Inuyasha! Inuyasha, did you hear that? She said a girl named Yura wanted her hair when she was younger! Kagome yelled at the extremely disgruntled hanyou, who was still mad that he lost the argument.  
  
Yura? I thought we killed her Inuyasha back at Kagome, How many damn people got reincarnated? GOD!  
  
And thus began the journey to find more jewel shards and seek revenge upon Naraku.  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was kinda blah, I couldn't think of what to have everybody do next. HAHA! I couldn't resist adding Yura and Goku (I'm a DBZ fan, can you tell?) I hope you like this chapter. Since ya read it, ya might as well REVIEW it!!!!!!**  
  



	5. An Unexpected Lunchtime Visitor

**A/N: Yay! New chapter, new ideas, more Inu characters!!! I've had quite the weekend, let me tell you! All week I've been trying to think of a new idea for this story, or a new person to reincarnate, and this Sunday, inspiration struck!!!!! You won't see the new reincarnation till the next chapter, though. (I started writing it already, but I haven't finished yet!)  
  
I'd like to thank all you wonderful people out in reviewers' land: Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell, ginagurl1234, Krazy Dragon, Sakura, murasaki ayame, and GeminiDragons! You make me SO happy! :D :D :D  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, enough formalities, on with the fic!!!!!  
  
**  
Disclaimer: Inu ain't mine, this is a fact I will have to accept (eventually) so don't sue me and rub it in?!? Owning Anzu will have to be comfort enough!  
  
  
So lemme get this straight, Inuyasha's after Naraku because he killed Kikyo and has jewel shards; Miroku wants to kill Naraku because Naraku created the Kazanaa in his hand; Sango wants to avenge her village, that Naraku killed, and get her brother back, who Naraku has; Kagome just wants to fix the Shikon, being that she broke it; and Shippo Anzu rattled off all that she had picked up on their walk from the village.  
  
Shippo's with us because his parents were killed by Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers. This was also courtesy of yet more jewel shards, Kagome sighed, _The jewel has brought us together, but under terrible circumstances._  
  
So why do you guys want this thing anyway? All it seems to do is leave people killed or betrayed, Anzu reasoned.  
  
Because it makes demons who posses it more powerful, Sango and Miroku replied.  
  
It's my responsibility to protect it from demons, Kagome volunteered.  
  
Once it's whole, it's gonna make me a full youkai, not some hanyou weakling anymore, Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Anzu froze at those last words. _Full youkai hmm_ Does that mean it can be worked in reverse? To make a full ningen?  
  
Kagome looked at Anzu suspiciously, _How out of character! Inuyasha would never be concerned about becoming a ningen. Maybe it's because she grew up in a world where demons don't exist_  
  
Why the hell would you want to become a ningen?! You're supposed to want to be youkai! And you call yourself me reincarnation! Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Hey! Listen up, Fido! I never asked to be some immature dog-boy hanyou's reincarnation! Where I come from it's a scandal to have dog-ears and claws. It's circus side-show material! Anzu turned bright red with shame.  
  
Immature dog-boy hanyou!?! Listen up, bitch, I'm the original copy here, so what I say goes!  
  
Original? HA! In our case, I'd have to say that the copy far surpasses the original'! After all, all your strength lies in your demon powers. When the new moon comes, you'll be helpless! You can't fight anything more powerful than a lousy villager in your ningen form! While look at me! I'm almost always in my human form and I was able to kick your ass down two flights of stairs!  
  
Inuyasha turned so red, his face matched his kimono, and stormed off.  
  
Feh! Running away with your tail between your legs! Anzu scoffed.  
  
The rest of the group just stared at their newest member.  
  
Well, since we're stopped, I'll make lunch, Kagome put on a forced smile, What does everyone want?  
  
Miso soup, if you wouldn't mind, Miroku asked politely, coming out of his shock.  
  
I'll have the same, Sango replied, taking a seat on a log.  
  
Can I have some mochi? Shippo asked, bouncing up and down.  
  
Kagome nodded, I packed some since you liked it so much last time. Anzu, what would you like?  
  
Anzu replied simply, before she hopped up into a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome just stared. _She is so much like Inuyasha, it scares me!_ Two soups, one mochi, and I'll make some ramen for Inuyasha as well as Anzu, since it's probably what he'll want, Kagome rattled off as she began taking the various lunches out of her pack and cooking them.  
  
Once she had finished cooking, Inuyasha showed up. His extra-sensative nose told him Kagome was making ramen. So everybody sat down to eat.  
  
It's awfully quiet around here, Sango said cautiously, laying her hand on her boomerang.  
  
It is, Miroku agrees, shifting his eyes back and forth.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's head sprang straight up. (It was bent over in his ramen.) he growled.  
  
Ah, little brother, I see it must be that time of the month, Sesshoumaru commented, But where is your fire-rat kimono? It is all of what little protection you have!  
  
Everyone looked extremely confused. What are you talking about? Kagome asked.  
  
Silence, human, the youkai spat, Where is Tetsusaiga? Sesshoumaru growled in Anzu's ear and picked her up by the back of her neck.  
  
_Oh!_ Kagome suddenly realized, _He thinks Anzu us Inuyasha, being that he came from behind her, and he didn't see Inuyasha because he's behind that bush sulking!_ Sesshoumaru, you-  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing?! Anzu cut Kagome off, Put me down! Who the fuck are you anyway?!  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and turned Anzu around to see her face. Once he saw that this -girl- was NOT his brother, his face darkened,   
  
The little toad-man appeared from behind the youkai-lord, B-B-But, Sesshoumaru-sama! The staff of heads insists that this is Inuyasha! GYAHH!!! Jaken looked up to see a very pissed off human girl glaring down at him.  
  
Use the staff again. You probably garbled up the message AGAIN! Sesshoumaru glared at his incompetent vassal.  
  
Yes, m-my lord! O-Of course! Jaken hit the ground in front of the young girl. The old man's head lifted. H-How can this be? Jaken looked flabbergasted, This ningen girl is most certainly not your hanyou brother!!  
  
Who are you? Sesshoumaru's steely gaze bore into Anzu.  
  
Put me down and maybe I'll tell you, Anzu retorted.  
  
Foolish girl, Sesshoumaru's unflinching gaze continued to stare at her, You dare to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands in such a way?  
  
So YOU'RE the guy! Anzu's face changed from pissed to slightly amused, Funny. The legend makes the lord of the western lands out to be so much more NOBLE  
  
How do you know me? What are you going on about? Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
Oh, well, about 500 years from now, you'll be dead, and my family will own your, er,   
  
  
  
Anzu smirked, Yeah, that's right, you die, my family gets your house, then they die, and it becomes a museum.  
  
You will pay for telling such lies, Inuyasha! And how did you disguise yourself so? Did your miko friend show you a new trick?  
  
Okay, let's get this straight, Fluffy: 1) I am NOT Inuyasha! 2) This isn't a disguise, I actually look like this. 3) What miko?! and let's not forget 4) What the hell is Tetsusaiga?  
  
Everyone just stared at Anzu. Inuyasha was watching from the shadowy area behind a bush, _Did she just call Sesshoumaru Fluffy'?_  
  
If you're not my half-brother, then who are you?  
  
Who's your half-brother? D'ya mean Inuyasha? My name is Yukimura Anzu, and, unfortunately, I'm Fido over there's reincarnation.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at her. Then he glanced to where she had indicated Fido' was, Oh my God  
  
  
  
**A/N: So, whaddya think? huh, huh?? yeah know, there's only one way to show me how much you really like this (or don't like this, or have ideas for this) and that's to REVIEW!!! sorry if I sound hyper, I'm in a really good mood today. creepy, ain't it?**


	6. Is Being Reincarnated Some Kinda Trend?

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it took me a while, I know all I'm really doing is making excuses, but I was sick, the musical production is in about two weeks (it's crunch time, boy, oh boy!) etc. etc. and yadda yadda yadda. I was meaning to make this one longer but I got stuck, and it sounded like the end of a chapter, so I decided to post it as is.  
  
thanks a WHOLE bunch to my one and only reviewer this last chapter: Saro, you are truly wonderful!  
  
sorry to keep yas waiting, so on with the fic!**_  
  
_Disclaimer: Soy no tengo Inu. (I don't have Inu. -meaning he ain't mine.) :( :(_  
  
  
How can this be possible?_ the youkai lord thought in shock, _Two of Inuyasha? But does that also mean two of Tetsusaiga?_  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Look, the Tetsusaiga! Quickly! the toad vassal was eager to leave, being that two half-siblings of his master completely weirded his out.  
  
You ain't gettin' MY sword! Inuyasha voiced, stepping in front of Kagome.  
  
I think you're right, Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, No matter how hard I try to get the Tetsusaiga from you, I never can.  
  
Master Sesshoumaru! Jaken panicked, What are you talking about?!  
  
Why get the Tetsusaiga that is so well guarded by Inuyasha, when I can get it from his weak ningen reincarnation?  
  
Anzu, do you have a sword?! Kagome looked at the girl urgently.  
  
I already told you people! I don't have a mother fucking sword!  
  
Oh, that's what you think Sesshoumaru smiled and proceeded to draw a black pearl from inside Anzu's right eye.  
  
ARGH!! What the fuck are you doing!!! Anzu cried out in agony.  
  
Wait a minute, the old man's grave is in my eye. How can it be in hers too?  
  
It's just like with me and Kikyo, Kagome voiced softly, The Shikon no Tama was burned with her body and ended up in mine. So when you die, Inuyasha, the pearl is still with you, and so it's also with Anzu!  
  
But we already took the Tetsusaiga OUT of the grave! the hanyou persisted.  
  
The whole while they were arguing, Sesshoumaru traveled into the grave and back with no success. All he found was the bones from his arm and the melted platform where the Tetsusaiga had been. As the pearl returned to Anzu's eye, Sesshoumaru scowled and brought Inuyasha's attention back to himself, Why didn't you return the sword to father's eye?!  
  
How would I know, you idiot? I'm not dead yet!  
  
It must be in her time then. She must have inherited my castle because she is somehow related to me, and Tetsusaiga must be there!  
  
Anzu, were there any swords at your old house? Kagome asked.  
  
Yeah, of course. There was a whole armory. Anzu frowned, But it all belongs to the country of Japan now.  
  
Let's go get it back then! Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Anzu looked at him.  
  
If you don't go get it, I will! Sesshoumaru stated, How does one travel to her time?  
  
Fat chance we're gonna tell you, Fluffy! Anzu retorted. _I don't like this guy!_ she thought, _He me reminds me too much of my older brother!_  
  
Fine, we'll locate it ourselves, Sesshoumaru summoned his flying dragons, Come Jaken!  
  
Y-Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! the toad-man scuttled up onto the carriage.  
  
YEAH RIGHT! Anzu yelled after them, Even if they do figure out how to use the bone-eaters well, they'll never get to the house, she smirked, He'll probably get arrested for looking like Hotsuma.  
  
Who's Hotsuma? Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
My older brother. He's the whole reason our house belongs to Japan in the first place, the young girl scowled, He was the one who inherited the house, being the oldest! Then the baka went and slaughtered about 15 Japanese soldiers and landed himself in jail! So the government repossessed everything but the forest and the little house, and the only reason they didn't take those is because they were left to me!  
  
Your older brother!? Inuyasha roared, Lemme guess, he's your half-brother, too! I bet I know all about this Hotsuma!  
  
How would you?! You barely know me! Anzu was halfway between angry and unnerved.  
  
Your half-brother is a lot like my half-brother, isn't he? Anzu nodded. He's probably ANOTHER fucking reincarnation!  
  
Is being reincarnated some kind of trend around here? Anzu sighed, _What a day  
  
  
_**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Just What Happens on the Full Moon

**A/N: So sorry it took so long, no excuse really, I've just been lazy with this story. newayz, thanx to my fabulous reviewers; Karasu Kurokiba, Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell, and Lady G.! You are WONDERFUL!!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! uh, not much else to say, cept on with the fic!**  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, the most wonderful hanyou in the whole entire universe, is Rumiko Takahashi's, not mine. *sigh!*  
  
  
  
It was a couple days later and the group was traveling through the countryside. Things were actually going quite well, considering that since Anzu chewed out Sesshoumaru and introduced the existence of her older brother, Inuyasha and she had been getting along quite nicely.  
  
Inuyasha, can we please stop for the night? whined Shippo.  
  
Yes, I think that everyone is quite exhausted. Perhaps we should set up camp here, Miroku said, agreeing with the kitsune.  
  
Damn humans, always needing to rest! Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Come on, Inuyasha, there's only one other demon on the group and he's still just a little kid, so he has even less stamina than we do. It's five to one, we're the majority! Kagome argued reasonably.  
  
Make that four to two, I feel like I could go on all night! Anzu ran to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
We're still the majority. So that's it, we stop and camp. END of discussion, Kagome dropped her pack to signify that she wasn't moving any farther.  
  
As Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo set up camp, Inuyasha and Anzu watched on.  
  
Hey, Inuyasha, wanna spar?! Anzu got in a boxing stance and started jumping around.  
  
God, what's with the sudden burst of energy? Inuyasha looked at his reincarnation suspiciously, Usually you're the first one to have your sleeping bag out.  
  
I dunno, I'm just not tired. Come on, I'll race you! First to collect the most firewood wins!  
  
How bout not. I gotta stay at camp to make sure king lecher over there doesn't try anything on Kagome.  
  
What about Sango?  
  
She can take care of herself.  
  
So can Kagome.  
  
Not really. Miroku still needs for me to babysit him.  
  
She can so. You just want to protect' her in particular because you _like_ her!  
  
I don not! Inuyasha's face turned bright red.  
  
Do too! It's SO obvious! Anzu smirked, You shouldn't be so embarrassed! She likes you too, ya know.  
  
She does?! Did she tell you that?  
  
Catch me and MAYBE I'll tell you! Anzu took off at amazing speed.  
  
_Wow, she isn't usually that fast, is she?_ the hanyou thought. Hey! Wait up wench! TELL ME!!! Inuyasha ran after Anzu, trying to catch up.  
  
Not until you catch me!!!! Anzu teased in a sing-songy voice and raced out of sight.  
  
ANZU!! WAIT!!! TELL ME!!!  
  
The young girl stopped when she was sure Inuyasha couldn't find her. Well, THAT was exhilarating, she puffed, all out of breath, I think I think I need to sit down, the girl concluded, knees giving way and collapsing to the ground. she let her head fall forward into her lap, then raised it back up a little to double check if Inuyasha was coming. That's when she saw her hair, **_OH, SHIT!_**  
  


~*~  


Inuyasha looked around frantically for the girl,_ She may be strong, but she's still only human!_  
  
**_OH, SHIT!  
  
_** Inuyasha ran towards the source of the scream, DAMN IT, WOMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
The hanyou ran until he came to a clearing with a small silver-haired person sitting on the ground,   
  
Huh? What? Oh, it's just you, Anzu turned around to face Inuyasha, Lovely moon out tonight, isn't it? she commented sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up, _Oh, it's her one night as a hanyou, I remember now. Why is she mad about it?_  
  
Yeah, the moon, dipshit, she spat, And in another fifteen days we set to play role reversal!  
  
Shut-up, bitch, Inuyasha retorted, What're you so mad for anyway? You're stronger now.  
  
We went over this already! Where have YOU been?!  
  
I still don't get why you're so mad, Inuyasha scowled, I put up with the same crap an' ya don't see me whining about it!  
  
You really don't get it, do you? There are no such things as demons on my time! Didn't Kagome ever tell you that?! People see me in my hanyou form and they think I'm a mutant!  
  
  
  
So?!?! So if anyone found me, they'd sell me to the government and experiment on me!  
  
  
  
So! So?!?! Experiment on me, you dumbass! As in cutting me up and examining my still living organs!  
  
Ugh! That's disgusting!! People really do that?!  
  
Yeah. Now do you understand?  
  
Well, I guess that's a pretty damn good reason to be mad. But they don't do that here. All they do here is ridicule you and sometimes throw rocks at you.  
  
Rocks? Ouch.  
  
The two hanyous sat in silence together for a couple minutes before Inuyasha remembered what he was supposed to be doing, We'd better head back. The others will be wondering where we are.  
  
Anzu nodded in agreement and they started off back toward camp.  
  
  
**A/N: Kind of a blah chapter, wasn't it? PLEASE DONT ABANDON MY FIC!!!! I'm working on making it better, but am running out of ideas, so please review!!! and feel free to suggest any ideas!!! via email (smallfry80@excite.com) or just put it in you review!!!!!**


	8. The Return of the Cowardly Flea

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry that it took me FOREVER to update!!!! And here's my list of pathetic excuses: I'm lazy, I'm having a little bit of writer's block, exams are coming up (and like every other good slacker, I'm not studying, but instead getting harassed by my teachers to do so.), two people just got fires at my job so I had to cover extra shifts, the list goes on and on!  
  
This next chapter is short, sorry. I'm having a severe lack of inspirational ideas for this story, so if you've got any ideas, please tell me!!  
  
And one more thing: thank you Ishizu Sango Halliwell for reviewing! You're awesome!**  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the shard hunters. ;( My only comfort is that I do own Anzu.  
  
  
Once the four of them had set up camp, they noticed Inuyasha and Anzu's disappearance.  
  
Did anyone see Inuyasha of Anzu leave? Sango asked looking around for any trace of them.  
  
I heard them leave a while ago. Anzu was yelling something wanting to race and Inuyasha chased after her yelling at her to stop, Shippo replied knowingly.  
  
I believe this has something to do with the fact that it's a full moon, said a small voice.  
  
Myouga? When'd YOU get here? Asked Kagome searching around for the little flea.  
  
Last time you fought Naraku, I jumped onto his baboon skin thinking it was Kirara. Myouga jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and folded his arms, By the time I realized my mistake, you were now where to be seen.  
  
Well, I guess that kind of makes sense Sango voiced.  
  
Full moon? Oh! Kagome suddenly remembered, Anzu! But how'd YOU know about Anzu, Myouga?  
  
Simple. I found where you were at and who was with you from Lady Kaede, the flea said knowingly.  
  
HEY!! Aren't you guys asleep yet? Inuyasha yelled to notify the entire camp of his presence.  
  
Yeah, well guess who showed up! Kagome yelled back, Your favorite freeloader insect!  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled.  
  
Master Inuyasha! So nice to see you again! Myouga showed his appreciation of seeing Inuyasha by jumping on his nose and having a drink.  
  
You again! Inuyasha slapped his nose to subdue the pest, What? Things getting too dangerous for you with us? Find a nice place to hide for a while?  
  
Master Inuyasha, I'm hurt that you'd think such a thing of me! Myouga turned and hopped over to Anzu's cheek for seconds, Why hello, Lady Anzu! It's so nice to meet you! You look absolutely delicious!  
  
What the fuck?! Anzu slapped her cheek and looks at the little flea-man in her hand, A talking flea? Now I've seen everything!  
  
Myouga the flea, milady, always a beast, never a burden!  
  
Whazzat sposed to mean?: Anzu stared at the strange little thing in her hand with disbelief, And what's with the lady' shit?  
  
Being in connection with Lord Inuyasha, you too are in need of me allegiance and respect.  
  
Inuyasha, a lord? the hanyou girl looked skeptical, Does this have somethin' to do with Inuyasha's brother?  
  
In a way, yes. You see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the sons of the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Oh, so their dad is the Lord, she started, No wonder Fluffy didn't fit the description.  
  
Sorry to interrupt your conversation,Sango butted in, but it might be wise if we all got a good night's sleep.  
  
Oh, yeah, of course, Anzu began setting up her sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome called to everyone still listening.  
  
  
**A/N: Ok, let's make this a/n short n sweet cuz I'm hungry and dinner's waiting! Um, review, and review. Well that's about it: REVIEW!!**


	9. AN: More Pathetic Excuses, Please Bear W...

8/19/2003  
  
Gomen nasai!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!! I haven't really been busy since I got back from vacation, but have had a case of awful awful terrible writers block!! I know that it's a pathetic excuse, and that most of you have probably abandoned my fic's, but I will aboandon everything else this weekend and bust my butt to get at least 1 chapter of 1 story up, ok? Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like to thank all of you wonderful wonderful people who have actually checked up on me, and made me feel guilty for not updating! Without you, I probably would never had gotten my act together like this!  
  
Once again, I'm so sorry about another nasty a/n. and hopefully I'll get an actual chapter up soon!!  
  
From no longer just Lirael, thanx to ff.net's new rule,  
  
Lirael1 


	10. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**A/N:  Hi everyone!  Sorry I've take so SO so long to write this, I started working on it while I was on vacation, like I said I was going to, but never got around to finishing it till Christmas break.  I hope you like this one, as it took me forever to get it going, I blame my tardiness on the pressures of HS junior year, as well as the stupid condition thingy I have.  (always needing sleep, I could sleep for all night, all day and still take a nap.)**

**Anyway, thanks to Lylli Riddle, pruningshears, and opal eyes for reviewing!  I'm so glad that you haven't abandoned my fic b/c of my lateness!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  (I think I forgot this a couple times, but o well, you all know I'm not ripping off Takahashi-san)  I don't own any character or whatever from Inuyasha.  So don't sue me, dammit.**

The next few days were primarily uneventful, give or take a few giant centipedes that is.  Then, one week after the full moon had passed, the shard collectors met an old friend, at least that's one thing you could call him.

"Hey, mutt face!  Taking good care of my woman?" a familiar voice came up behind the group out of no where.

"Koga, you wimpy wolf, what the hell are you doing her?!  And for the last time, Kagome ain't your woman!"  Inuyasha turned around, slightly peeved at meeting their, uh, visitor.

The wolf demon ignored Inuyasha's last comment and proceeded straight to his "woman."  "Ugh!  Dog turd, what did you DO to her?  She reeks of your foul odor!"

Kagome turned scarlet red at this point, but no one was quite sure if it was from the fact that Koga said she reeked or perhaps what Inuyasha really had done to her.

"I haven't done anything to her!"  Inuyasha was furious.  "And the only time she reeks is when she's been around you!"

"Take that back mutt face!"

"Make me!"

"I see _you _haven't matured any.  I really don't see HOW Kagome could EVER like an immature brat like you."

"And WHAT, may I ask, is SO wrong with being immature?" piped a low, female voice, that was definitely not Kagome springing to Inuyasha's defense as she so often did when Koga came around.  "Personally, I think "growing up" is overrated."

Koga spun around to face a dark-haired woman looking at him so intensely; it was like she was looking THROUGH him.  "Mutt!  How dare you?!  You say you want Kagome, yet you have OTHER women running around defending what little pride you have?!  I can understand keeping the exterminator, as she's the monk's woman, but who is this?!"

In reaction to the last comment, which was over-looked by everyone save for those whom it referred to, Sango's cheeks tinted pink, and Miroku's face broke out into a distinct smirk.

Kagome and Inuyasha simply stared at Koga in disbelief.  Anzu, however, was NOT happy with this cocky wolf demon who had just waltzed into her already bizarre life.

"WHO AM I?!!" Anzu spat through her gritted teeth, "OTHER WOMEN?!"  Anzu slowly walked over to where Koga stood, still angry at Inuyasha.  "WHO THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU ARE?  TO TALK TO **ANY** WOMAN LIKE THAT!!!  I **AM NOT SOME MAN'S PROPERTY, YOU ASS!!  AND I WILL ****NOT HAVE YOU TALK ABOUT ME **OR** KAGOME **OR** SANGO IN SUCH A DEGRADING WAY **EVER AGAIN!!**"  And with that, Anzu proceeded to pound her fists into Koga's gut.**

What probably only lasted a few minutes was over in, well, a few minutes.  Inuyasha inched his way in front of Kagome, so as not to alert the almost certainly pissed wolf demon and to prevent any further kidnappings of his shard-collector with benefits.

For another good minute all eyes were on Koga.  He had run away in the face of danger before, what would he do now?  Though none of them knew for sure, everyone was almost certain that this particular demon had never gotten his ass kicked by a girl.  Well, a girl that wasn't a demon anyway.

"Heh, don't you have anything to say that might save what little pride you have left?" Anzu snorted.

Koga slowly raised his head from the bent-over position that all people assume after receiving painful blows to the gut.  He stared at this strange young woman who smelled so like Inuyasha, yet so un-like him at the same time.  Who was she and how did she manage to make such a fool of him?  "Wh-who are you?"

"Damn this shit!  What ARE you, a simpleton?  You really think I would answer any question of yours after I demonstrated my utter dislike of you, fool?" Anzu retorted.  Everyone had decided to grab a good seat to watch what promised to be an interesting fight somewhere in the last few minutes.

"How dare you talk to me like that!  Since you seem so uninformed, I'll have to tell you just who I am."  Koga drew himself up, his best attempt to intimidate Anzu, "I am Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe!"

Anzu just stared at him blankly, "And I should care… why?"

"Insolent wench!"

"Stupid demon!"

Koga took another whiff of the strange mixed scent coming from Anzu.  _What is this?  She smells like she IS Inuyasha, but she also has some similar scents as Kagome does lingering on her.  She appears human, acts human, but smells hanyou, he thought.  "Who are you to call me a foul demon, when you are a hanyou yourself?"_

Anzu stopped in her tracks.  Her gaze shifted from furious to puzzled.  _Come to think of it, the longer I stay here, the more my demon powers surface.  I still look like me, but I can hear better and my sense of smell has increased too…_  Anzu continued to stand in place and peer at Koga, sizing him up.

"Well?  What're you staring at wench?!"  Anzu's gaze unnerved him.  For a good ten minutes, this went on, till Koga couldn't stand it anymore.  "Keh, I think this fight is over," he stated in a cocky voice, even though he knew he just lost.  "Later!"  And with that, Koga sped off into oblivion.

For a good time after, the shard collectors stood in uncomfortable silence, save for Anzu, who was still gazing at where Koga had been, deep in thought.  Finally, Kagome broke the silence, "Erm, it's getting late…  We should get going," she turned to leave, "Coming, Anzu-chan?"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance-like state.  "Hmm?"  Anzu gazed up at the darkening sky.  "Oh yeah, of course."  And she quickly caught up with the group, Miroku in the lead, searching for a good-looking tavern with an "ominous cloud" above it.

~*~

When they reached a tavern it was already nightfall, and the group was sorely tired from traveling all day.  The girls and Shippo took to their room immediately after dinner and fell asleep right away. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't stay up much longer until sleep, too, claimed them.

Outside the tavern, doing his best not to alert the hanyou's sensitive ears of Kagome's shard-detecting powers, Koga snuck in to see Anzu.  There was just something about her…

**A/N:  ya, well, I pretty much got everything I needed to say said in the a/n at the beginning, 'cept one lil thing.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!! YOU WILL MAKE ME SO HAPPY IF YOU DO!!!!**


	11. At a Loss

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me forever to update! I've been stuck when it comes to this story for a long time, which is why this chapter is rather short. I'm not quite sure what I want to do with it, but I'm thinking that I'm gonna end it soon. I've neglected it for too long, probably. That and I've been working on an original story that I want to send into this writing contest.**

**Thanks to The Setra Prince, Nicole, Gavroche Rules, and The Muses Tk and Zv for reviewing! I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment.**

Kagome's New Neighbor

Chapter 10

Before he even got to the door, Koga (who obviously was no good at sneaking around) blew his cover by stepping on a twig. To any human, the sound would go unnoticed, but to demons with canine power, it seemed almost deafening. Hearing someone stir inside the tavern, Koga made his patented speedy getaway.

Not two seconds later Inuyasha poked his head out of the tavern door, sniffing the air for whatever had woken him up. Of course, knowing Inuyasha's amazing sense of smell, he picked up on Koga no problem. "That damned wolf, what's he want now?!"

The next morning was just like any morning, and the next few days went off without anything too terribly exciting going on. Though, slowly, everyone seemed to notice changes in Anzu. Her eyes and hair seemed to be lightening and her fingernails seemed abnormally long. Nobody mentioned it at first, but as weeks went by, it had become an extremely noticeable change. Finally, Kagome decided it was time to bring it up.

"Anzu-chan? Have you been doing something with your hair lately?" she asked in her oh-so-curious Kagome-like way.

"No," Anzu replied bluntly.

"Oh…" Kagome looked at her shoes for a minute. "Well, you know it's been getting lighter, right?"

Anzu glared at Kagome, _Is she really this stupid? _"Duh!"

"Well, um, anyway, I was thinking about going back home for a little bit. Would you like to come with, or are you staying here?"

"Ah-" Anzu stopped short, _Do I really want to go home looking like this? Or do I even want to go home at all?_ she thought. Anzu was at a loss. She never really liked her home, but what would become of her staying here? Would the small amount of demon blood she possessed manifest itself so much that she became a half-demon? And what would she do then? She really didn't have a place here. Here she was merely a reincarnation, the second of two. At home it was just her, she was the only one of herself, but she still never felt like she really belonged there.

"Maybe you should go home for a few days just to relax." Miroku suggested, "You've been looking somewhat strained lately."

Anzu thought for a second, then merely nodded.

"All right then! I just might make it in time for my math exam!" And with that, they set out for the bone-eater's well.

**A/N: Yeah, well, like I said, it's short. Hopefully I'll do better next chapter. I can't promise that it will be out any time soon, though. Sorry. ****L**


End file.
